


Miku no yume nikki (Miku's Dream Diaries)

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Series: Miku no Yume Nikki [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dreaming, Miku falls asleep in a public bathroom lol, adding a rating soon., more tags to be added.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku feels like her dreams are predicting the future. Are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miku no yume nikki (Miku's Dream Diaries)

Some dreams can come to the mind in a happy way, some can stem from a recent experience. Miku felt more than that. She felt that some dreams will end up being reality.

“ _I…can’t move…Rin…Len…Kaito…Luka…are you all there…? I can’t speak…it only comes out as air…I try to scream…but it’s no use…_ ”

Miku then yelped as she jumped out from out of her bed, falling to the floor with a loud thump. She got up, brushing herself off.

“I keep having that dream…is my mind trying to tell me something??? Maybe I’ll just forget it for now…” Miku said as she got dressed in her usual attire.

She put her blue-green hair in the usual pigtails and walked out of her bedroom to see Neru and Len looking rather sceptical from the noise in her bedroom.

“Miku. We heard a loud noise from your room just now! Is everything okay?” Len said.

“I’m okay…” Miku said.

_多くの形で来る夢は_

_...ミクの夢 - 旅はまだ始まったばかり..._

~*Timeskip to the mall*~

“Hey, thanks for taking me to the mall with me and the others, Rin! It’s quite a treat!” Miku happily stated.

“No problem!” Rin said with a smile.

“I kinda need to go to the bathroom. Can I split from the group?” Miku said, lightly clenching her groin with her hands.”

“Okay” Rin said.

Miku dashed to the ladies’ room, trying not to hit anyone or anything, when she opened the door, she started to feel a bit faint…

“nnn…I feel a bit sleepy all of a sudden…” Miku groaned after she finished emptying her bladder.

She then wobbled out of balance and fainted.

~*~*シーケンスを開始する夢。*~*~

Note: Dream sequences are in _italics_.

_Miku was in a dark room. She was tied to Len, who was asleep. They were both sitting on a soft, cushy, familiar-feeling couch. She then noticed that she was in the living room of her home, whom she shared with the Vocaloids. She noticed that the room around her was starting to deform. The other furniture started to look like they were melting. She noticed that she now had no clothes, minus her panties. Len had disappeared, and she was now sitting on the same couch, looking at an infinite blue void. The couch began to melt, leaving Miku to fall into an infinite loop. She was now completely naked._

~*~*

シーケンス終了夢。*~*~

“Miku? Miku? Are you feeling okay?” A familiar female voice said.

It was Luka.

Miku got up.

“I had a weird dream…” Miku said.

“Well, why fall asleep in the middle of a public bathroom?” Luka said.

“I don’t really know…” Miku said.

I see. Let’s go! Rin found a few dresses in a store that would look cute on you!” Luka said as she grabbed Miku’s arm, her long pink hair picking up the speed she was walking.

…

 


End file.
